1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip to be provided in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
A weather strip to be provided in a vehicle is, for example, a mirror bracket. The mirror bracket has a body portion to which a door mirror is attached. This body portion has an elastic member that includes a metal insert. Such an elastic member has a base portion, which has a nearly U-shaped section, and a pair of lips each extending from an end of the base portion. An edge portion of a door glass is adapted to be accommodated in the base portion from the lip side.
To suppress the resistance of the door glass when sliding, and to enhance the durability of the elastic member, a surface treating agent is applied onto an inner wall of the base portion and the lips, with which the door glass may come into contact. Especially, regarding the lips, it is necessary for preventing the leading end of each of the lips from being caught by the door glass to apply the surface treating agent not only onto the inner wall of each of the lips but to the outer wall thereof.
However, when the surface treating agent is applied onto the entire surface of the elastic member, the surface treating agent is applied onto a functionally unnecessary range of the surface thereof. This results in increase in working hours and in the cost of the weather strip.
Meanwhile, it can be considered that the surface treating agent is not applied onto an unnecessary part or the surface of the elastic member to thereby suppress the increase in the cost of the weather strip. However, in this case, there are outstanding differences in gloss and color between the surface-treating-agent-applied portion and an unapplied portion, that is, between the agent-applied surface of the elastic member, such as a rubber member, and the exposed surface thereof. Consequently, there is the danger that the external appearance quality thereof may be degraded.